In the event a primary brake-control system, e.g., an ESP (electronic stability program) fails during automated driving of a vehicle, as a rule, a fallback system, for example, a secondary brake system, must take over the task of decelerating the vehicle. It is desirable that the wheels of the vehicle do not lock during this vehicle deceleration. That is to say, it is thus especially desirable that this vehicle deceleration features an antilock function. Wheel-speed information, e.g., at least two items of wheel-speed information must be available for this purpose. In order to be independent of the primary brake-control system, in addition to the rpm sensors for the primary brake-control system, conventionally, two further rpm sensors are employed, as well. This means increased expenditure for materials and assembly.